dungeondefendersfandomcom-20200223-history
Magus Quarters insane survival solo farm
Magus Quarters - Insane Survival Solo this is a guide to Magus quarters insane survival solo farming, with my standard setup i can get to wave 12-13 while only killing ogres and being afk the rest of the wave (at that point dragons overrun my air defence) (70 huntress to kill orges, 70 squire for turrets, 45 monk for auras (leveling this atm), when i get an apprentice, i'll update the guide) this is a map of the stage, and under it, is a map showing where to build towers, (for this a builder squire and monk is best) Black numbers is squire towers: 1= Spike Blockade 2= Bouncer Blockade 3= Harpoon Turret 4= Bowling Ball Turret 5= Slice N Dice Blockade Blue numbers is Monk towers: 1= Ensnare aura 2= Electric aura 3= Healing aura 4= Strength Drain aura 5= Enrage aura if you don't have a good hero to kill Ogres with, you might need to use Enrage or Strength Drain aura from monk. if you have friends, huntress' or apprentices are good at killing and will help you be able to get to wave 14+ (if you remember to kill ogres(and kite them), repair, fully upgrade all defences, and kill dragons, from wave 11+ they will spawn in tons at the end of the wave. from wave 13+ if you are soloing start looking for weapons and armor with 25+ ups, which you might be able to sell to other players, or upgrade to be good for you. hope this small guide helped you out, i'll add a video later, when i get time to record(and get a program to record) LukeBjarneWeyhe 21:23, November 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- I did another approach yesterday, and it was very effective, I could farm three pets on solo insane survival while leveling my squire (so only defenses were actually doing any sizeable damage to monsters). Ogres were not a problem, the strength drain allowed the bouncers to soak the damage fine. I repaired the bouncers from a safe distance during the ogre attack, but they survived fine. The bouncers alone on top of the ramps did a pretty good job of stopping mobs and tossing them on the lava pits, they took very little damage (never fell below 50%) up to wave 16. The auras on the cross sections were very efficient on holding and killing the wyverns, and also protected my hero while he waked outside grabbing stuff. They also extended to the foot of the lowest staircases, so the land mobs coming from the wyvern doors were softened by the lightning aura (goblins were killed, orcs and the rest heavily damaged) before climbing up. Used a 70 monk, a 70 app both tower specced but with noob gear, and the bouncers were summoned by my 55 squire with quite some points in tower health and the rest spread elsewhere. During wave 15 (so AFTER the pet was awarded) I had to repair the auras mid-wave, because their health was below 50%. With seriously geared people, i believe this setup can go way into the twenties-something. I do not claim that this setup is better than LukeBjarneWeyhe's in any way, I am just stating that its a viable alternative that worked for me to get the map's pet alone and with crappy gear. One caveat, on wave 16 the wyverns that flock during the end of the wave spread out so much they actually passed onto the other snares. Mindwin 16:23, November 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- Another, similar approach: http://html5.cubicleninja.com/dd/index.htm?layout=3739 The general strategy is to keep your corporeal defenses all up on the highest level around the crystal. Use the stairways for killing grounds. Bounces and spike blockades will always take some damage, and shouldn't be needed. Bowling balls are ideal on the downstairs; one ball will bounce all the way down and keep the whole thing cleared if supported by some AOE defenses. The ways to die are from wyverns (#1), ogres (if you don't pay attention), or attrition (if you don't repair). Category:Farming Guide